


Something Something Blonde Joke

by unrestedjade



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, おしえて! ギャル子ちゃん | Oshiete! Gyaruko-chan | Please Tell Me! Galko-chan - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, of course galko would wander into a witch's labyrinth, sort of pre-femslash? if you squint?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrestedjade/pseuds/unrestedjade
Summary: The girl Mami saves from today's witch isn't about to let her just walk home alone.





	Something Something Blonde Joke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leafbladie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafbladie/gifts).

> Just some fluff in which nothing much happens, as I try to get back to writing. Pardon my rustiness!

With a final screech, the witch died. Its labyrinth shuddered, then faded away, leaving just a quiet bus stop behind. 

That battle had been a bit too close for comfort. Mami transformed back into her school clothes. Even the small amount of magic required to maintain her magical attire could be risky with how polluted her soul gem was right now.

Palming the grief seed she’d claimed from the defeated witch, Mami pressed it to the surface of her soul gem. The tightness in her chest loosened as some of the impurities were pulled out into the seed. She would need to dip into her store of grief seeds when she got home, but this much would tide her over for now.

Adrenaline seeping from her pores, the pain of Mami’s injuries came to the forefront. She took a step on an ankle that was badly sprained and stumbled. 

“Oh!”

Mami braced herself, but before she could fall a pair of slender arms caught and steadied her. 

“Oops! Don’t worry, Miss, I’ve got you!”

Mami looked up into the face of a high school girl a bit taller than herself. The girl smiled, her face open and kind. Mami recognized her as the victim of the Witch’s Kiss she’d passed inside the labyrinth. It seemed she’d had a quick recovery, and aside from her makeup being a little smudged, she looked unharmed.

“That would have been a nasty spill,” the girl said, tucking a few strands of bleached hair behind her ear. 

Mami smiled back. “Thank you. Sorry to trip into you like that.” Her head and ankle still throbbed with pain, but the reminder of why she fought witches made them easier to shake off. This kind girl was now safe.

Unfortunately, the fulfillment of helping someone in need didn’t make putting one foot in front of the other any easier. Aside from the sprained ankle, the witch had landed a solid blow to the side of her head. Though Mami could heal quickly thanks to her magic, it hadn’t caught up to her injuries yet. 

The girl picked up on her lingering unsteadiness, smile turning to a concerned frown. “Hey,” she said, “there by your ear, are you bleeding?”

Mami reached up, her hand following the girl’s gaze. Sure enough, her fingers touched a damp and matted lock of her hair, stuck down to her skin with her blood. She wasn’t bleeding much, but surely didn’t look good. 

“And where’s your bag?” the girl went on.

Mami blinked. “My bag?” She didn’t normally carry a bag, since she never knew when she’d have to transform. Her eyes fell on the stylish pink purse the girl wore on her shoulder. It was cute, though not Mami’s style. It had been so long since she’d carried one herself, though, that she couldn’t help but admire it. 

“-kind of thugs would hit a defenseless girl all alone like that? I mean, purse-snatching, seriously?”

Mami shook the cobwebs out of her head, struggling to follow the girl’s indignant ranting. 

“You know,” the girl went on, “I heard this was a nice neighborhood, but you can bet I’m not shopping alone around here anymore. Do you have anyone you can call? I can wait with you, or get you to a hospital.”

Another question. Mami must have gotten knocked on the head harder than she thought; it was hard to keep up with the conversation. “No, no,” she said, waving off the girl’s offer. “I live close by, I just need to get home and make an ice pack. It’s really not that bad.”

The girl frowned. Clearly, she was still worried. “Okay, if you’re sure.” She must have had a truly kind heart to be so concerned over a stranger.

Mami nodded, the motion making her headache that much worse for a moment. “Yes, I’m quite sure. Thank you again.” 

She made to excuse herself, but found her arm captured. To her surprise, the girl slung Mami’s arm over her shoulders.

“Lead on, Miss!” She smiled brightly.

“Oh, no,” Mami said, shaking her head, an action she immediately regretted as her head pounded. “I couldn’t impose on you further. It’s only a few blocks.”

The girl tutted as they started walking. “It’s no use arguing. No one should have to walk home alone after what you’ve been through. Besides,” she added, winking, “us blondes gotta stick together!”

Mami wasn’t used to needing help. However, her ankle was still painful to walk on, and her head hurt quite badly. Maybe it was okay, just for now. “In that case, thank you very much, Miss.”

“It’s no trouble at all.” The girl shifted the purse on her opposite shoulder, hiking it up to rest snugly under her arm. “And you can call me Galko! All my friends do.”

“Galko?” What an unusual name. 

“At your service! It’s a cute nickname, right?”

Ah, a nickname. That made more sense. “It’s nice to meet you, Galko. My name is Mami.”

“How cute! Reminds me of Creamy Mami; did you ever watch that show?”

Mami smiled a small smile. “Yes, when I was little.” She’d never made the comparison herself, but she had to admit it was apt.

She looked forward to getting home, where cold packs and tea were waiting for her. A night of good sleep would take care of the worst of her injuries, but for now she was sapped. She hoped she wasn’t letting too much of her weight rest on her helper. Galko didn’t look very athletic, despite her greater height and slightly larger frame.

“You know,” Galko said, “you must be really tough. If I got mugged I’d be bawling my eyes out! But you’re so calm!”

Mami shook herself out of the tired daze she’d fallen into, and to her great embarrassment realized she’d let her head rest against the other girl’s chest as they walked. It hadn’t been on purpose, of course. It was just that Mami wasn’t very tall and Galko was unusually well-endowed even by Mami’s standards, such that it was the perfect height for a headrest. Mami straightened up immediately, ears turning red. 

If Galko had noticed her personal space being invaded, she was too kind to say anything.

“It was scary while it was happening,” Mami admitted, going along with the mugging the girl assumed had taken place. “But it’s over now, and I’ll be okay.”

“Wow.”

Mami looked up to see Galko staring at her. 

“If I’m ever in a bad situation,” the girl went on, “I hope you’re around! You seem really reliable, you know?”

Mami couldn’t help but smile. The girl’s good nature was infectious. “Thank you. I try my best.”

“Yeah, I could see you doing something heroic. Like…like giving a person who’s choking the Heimlich maneuver, or saving a kid from drowning in a pool, or something!”

Mami laughed, even though it hurt a little. “I don’t know the Heimlich, actually, so please don’t choke on anything around me. I’d really be useless.”

As they approached Mami’s apartment building, Mami turned to thank the girl for her help, but to her surprise Galko walked her right through the lobby. 

“Which floor are you on? If you’re not going to a hospital, I wanna really be sure you’re not gonna faint or something.” Galko looked pointedly at the clotted blood drying on Mami’s ear. “Sorry if I’m being pushy, but I’ll worry like crazy otherwise.”

Too tired and sore to argue, Mami told her the floor number and leaned against the wall of the elevator as they went up. 

Galko’s cell phone rang as they ascended, playing part of a cheerful pop song. She dug it out of her purse and flipped it open, charms jangling. “Hey, sis! …Yeah, I’m running late, so go ahead and start dinner. I gotta go right now, but I’ll tell you all about it when I get home! You’ll flip!”

“Wow, what a cute apartment!”

“Thank you,” Mami said, a little bashful at having someone over. She’d only really associated with other magical girls for the longest time now.

“I could never live alone like this. You’re so mature!”

Galko helped Mami sit down on the sofa. 

“You just take it easy, and I’ll fix you some tea! I know my way around a kitchen, at least.”

Mami’s slight embarrassment at having a stranger in her home faded quickly. It was just so good to sit down and stop moving. 

The sound of the tea tray clacking down against the table made her jump in her seat.

Galko laughed. “Sorry, did I startle you?”

“You caught me spacing out a little,” Mami said, smiling. 

“To be honest,” Galko said, pouring a cup of tea, “I wanted to see how you’d react. I’m still pretty worried about your head.”

Mami noticed that aside from the tea set, Galko had also put a bowl, washcloth, and bottle of pain reliever on the tray. Taking the washcloth, Mami wet it and held it against her ear. The water was very warm, but not too hot. She sighed happily at the soothing sensation. 

“Thank you. It’s truly not as bad as it looks.” Mami accepted the cup of tea Galko offered and took a sip. It was almost exactly as she would brew it herself. Perhaps just a touch stronger. She gestured to the spare cup still on the tray. “Please, won’t you join me? You were kind enough to prepare it, after all.”

Mami had been reluctant to accept so much help from this girl, but had to admit that she probably wouldn’t have bothered to do more than simply collapse into bed if she’d been on her own. She wasn’t accustomed to being taken care of. 

“Your place is really cute,” Galko said, blowing on her tea to cool it. “Living by yourself, that’s so cool!”

With her attention drawn to her apartment again, Mami now noticed the state it was in, to her embarrassment and shame. There’d been enough witch activity this week that she hadn’t had the energy to keep things neat, and dishes and discarded clothes were scattered about. She winced when he saw the bra laying not far from where Galko was seated.

Galko followed her eyes, her grin widening. “Oh, don’t be embarrassed! You should see my room! This is really cute, actually.” She reached out and picked up the bra. Mami felt a blush crawl up her face. “This rose embroidery is so nice! Where did you find it? I can never find cute lingerie in my size. I get stuck with those plain white ones that come in a box.”

That was easy to imagine. Mami had been trying not to stare, but Galko’s chest made her own look almost petite. 

“I wear the boxed ones quite often, too,” Mami said. “But that one is from a lingerie store in the shopping center by the train station near here.”

“What! I was just down there and totally missed it!” Galko made an irritated noise and set Mami’s bra back where she found it. “Well, that settles it, you’ll just have to show me the store next time I’m here!”

Mami was too taken aback to say anything while Galko scribbled down her contact information on a napkin.

She had a feeling she would indeed find herself out on a shopping excursion with this girl in the near future.


End file.
